galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Equiceph
Appearance Equiceph have hoofed feet, the bodies of oversized muscular humans and long necks with a horse's head and broad, four fingered hands. They are typically taller, but slimmer than Minotaurs, being between 8 and 9 feet tall, but only weighing 450 to 550 lbs. Their fur is short and surprisingly soft, usually brown, red, or black, though their leaders have white coats and manes. Equiceph are very proud of their manes and usually wear ornate braids and hairstyles.Unlike most races of the Beastlands, Equiceph also enjoy ornate clothing made with brightly colored designs and jewelry. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Equiceph society has changed drastically in the last few hundred years. Their homeland taken by the invading Minotaurs and forced to the rocky, barren shores of Eastern Draemon, the Equiceph turned to slaving for the Gnolls to survive. They are ruled by a quorum of white stallion who lead all of their slaving Caravans. They mantain only one stronghold, the Wildmane Citadel, where they trade with Gnolls, Shokhans and other slaving races. Religion Equiceph no longer have any religion as such. When the Minotaurs destroyed their Citadels and took their homeland, the Equiceph came to believe the gods have abandoned them. They go out of their way to desecrate and destroy temples and altars when raiding other races. Relations As the most prolific slaving race in the Beastlands, there are few races that will ally with the Equiceph. The Harpies, Gnolls, and Gigants are the closest thing the Equiceph have to allies, but the Equiceph would turn on them without hesitation if there was profit in it. Their hatred for Minotaurs and Rhinocs bred the greatest war the Beastlands has ever seen, The War of the Hoofs. Equiceph prize Minotaur slaves above all other, finally having a chance to pay them back for the destruction they wreaked during their invasion of Draemon. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: '''+6 Str, +4 Con, +2 Cha, +4 Natural Armor '''Speed: 50ft Size: Large Reach: 10ft Language: Draemish Common, Equith Abilities: Darkvision 60ft Endurance-'' Equiceph get Endurance as a bonus feat. ''Low-light Vision Natural Strategist-'' When within 10 ft of an Ally, Equiceph gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls and AC. They also gain a +4 bonus to attack rolls when flanking. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Alchemist-' +1ft range increment with thrown weapons. This bonus goes up in increments of 5. 'Bard-' +1/4 bard level when determining the effects of one bardic performance ability. 'Cavalier-' +1ft to the Cavalier's Tactician range. This goes up in increments of 5. 'Druid-' +1/4 bonus on attack rolls with one natural attack while using wildshape.(Must select one specific type of natural attack.) 'Fighter-' +1 CMD versus Bull rush attempts, or +1/4 on attack rolls when attacking a flanked oppenent.( The fighter does not have to be the one flanking the target.) 'Gunslinger-' +1/3 on attack rolls and CMB when using the Pistol whip deed. 'Inquisitor-' +1/4 number of times per day the Inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat. 'Monk-' +1ft movement speed. This bonus goes up in increments of 5. Or, +1/2 number of Stunning Fist attempts. 'Ranger-' +1/2 bonus on attack rolls against opponents both the ranger and its animal companion are flanking. 'Rogue-' +1/2 bonus on attack rolls that the rogue is flanking, or +1/2ft sneak attack range limit.